Super Koopalings Episode 3: Untitled
by StarlitDuck
Summary: I didn't fail to think of a name, it is literally called "Untitled." The Koopalings' world is falling apart, and the story suffers for it. From spelling mistakes to odd chapter titles to people being written out of character, the craziness is just get ramped up. To fix this, the Koopalings must speak with StarlitDuck herself!
1. Purple Ponies

Chapter 1 Purple Ponies

Iggy grinned to himself as he and his siblings sailed flew over the lush Mushroom Kingdom countryside. It was a day like any other. The Koopalings were headed to the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap Princess Peach. They weren't going to utilize some big, creative plan that Bowser had spent the better part of the last few weeks formulating. It was just a typical kidnapping mission.

Iggy glance around the airship's cabin at his siblings. Larry and Roy were engaged in a game of tic tac toe, Ludwig was talking to Lemmy while he was leaning over a piece of paper, Morton was asleep in a hammock that hung from the celing, and Wendy was painting her nails. Iggy went over to Wendy.

"How are you doing, Wen?" he asked. Wendy sighed.

"I don't know if I'm a big fan of this color," she said. She showed Igy her nails, which were painted a dark green. Iggy shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I think it looks good."

"Yeah, but it doesn't match my shell or my bow," said Wendy. "I think it looks a little tacky, don't you agree?"

Iggy thought about a suitable answer. He wasn't as familar with fashion as Wendy was, so to him he thought that it didn't really matter what matched with what. However, he didn't know if voicing that opinion would be the most intelligent choice. Wendy suffered from extreme self esteem issues regarding her appearance, so fashion meant the world to her. He didn't want to say anything that would offend her (he wasn't one of those people who was quicjk to call a woman fat). He smiled.

"If you think that another color would look better, then I think your judgement is sound," he said. He thought about it some more. "Maybe you could try a cherry red?"

Wendy was surprised. It wasn't very often that she got fashion advice from any of her brothers.

"Yeah," she said. "I think that I will."

Iggy grinned. It was then that he heard Larry shouting from across the kabin.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "Ten game winning streak, baby!"

"Oh come on!" exlaimed Roy. "That's not fair; you cheated!"

"Yeah, I'd say the same thing if I'd just lost to the youngest Koopaling ten times in a row!" Larry said with a smirk. He started to laugh while Roy scowled.

"Come on man, I need to win," he said. "How embarrassing would it be if I had to tell Celia that I can't even beat an eleven year old at tic tac toe?"

Larry chuckled.

"Well, that's you're problem, not mine," he said. He fell onto the floor laughing while Roy shook his head. It was then that Ludwig and Lemmy cleared their throats.

"Everyone," said Ludwig with a smile, "Lemmy and I have an announcment to make."

The other Koopalings gathered around; even Morton, who had awoken from his nap.

"As you know, Lemmy and I have decided to co-write a song," Ludwig said. "And…" he chuckled. "You know what, Lemmy? Why don't you tell them?"

Lemmy beemed.

"Thanks, Luddy," he said. He turned back to the group. "It's finally finished!"

"That's awesome!" said Roy.

"Congratulations!" said Wendy.

"Have you guys thought of a name for it yet?" Iggy asked.

"No, we haven't," said Ludwig.

"But we spent a lot of time on the song!" said Lemy. "We decided too give it sort of a J-pop feel. We even included some Japanese words such as "doki doki," "egao," and "daisuki."

Iggy chuckled.

"Well, I for one will be really eager to hear it after the kidnapping," he said. It was then that he noticed the Morton was looking out the cabin window.

"Um, guys," he said. "I think you might want to sea this."

The Koopalings gathered around and looked outside. They gasped.

"Hey," said Roy, "where'd Peach's castle go?"

"It's gone!" said Lemmy.

And gone it was. The place wear the beautiful white castle stood was now completely bare. There was a crowd of people gathered around the castle grounds, and they appeared to be having a conversation. The Koopalings felt confused.

"That's something you don't see everyday," said Ludwig.

The Koopalings parked their airship above the general area and got out. They expected that a riot would ensue and the toads would try to beat them. That was what normally happens whenever the Koopalings come in contact with toads. However, to the Koopalings complete surprise, most of the toads looked relieved to see them.

"Oh, Koopalings," said a blue toad. "Will you please help us?"

"Yeah!" said a yellow toad. "We have no idea what happened."

The Koopalings weren't used to this display from toads, so the felt a little awkward. They made there way to the front of the crowd, where Princess Peach and Mario were. Mario was wearing a sundress

"Your highness," said Iggy, "what exactly has happened here?"

"Well, I was just in my room reading Twilight when all of a sudden, the castle completely dissappeared!" Princess Peach explained. "I fell twenty feet to the ground!"

"You think that is-a bad?" asked Mario with his arms crossed and his face in a scowl. "I was right in the middle of a shower when it happened! I had to run around in a towel! No stores would-a let-a me in, so I had to buy this dress from a homeless guy on the street!"

Iggy and his siblings exchanged looks.

"Wow, that is odd," he says. "It almost sounds like something supernatural is at play here."

Suddenly, the Koopalings heard gasps from the crowd. They looked and saw that the grass of the hills was changing from green to white.

"Woah!" said Larry. "What do you think that is about!"

Roy put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm," he said. "The grass contains a pigment called chlorophyll. Some notable examples of other species that contain chlorophyll are _Acer negundo, Betula nigra, _and _Carya glabra._ Chlorophyll is famous for absorbing red and blue light, but not green light. My hypothesis is that something happened to the chlorophyll in the grass to cause it to reflect all colors on the visible spectrum, thus making it look white."

Everyone stared at Roy. It was then that his eyes grew wide.

"Woah," he said. "Did I just say that?"

"Yeah Roy," said Larry with a slight frightened inflection. "You sounded really smart just then."

"Yeah," said Roy. "It's almost as if…"

Roy gasped and his eyes grew wide. He turned to Iggy.

"Oh no," Roy said. "Am I turning into you?"

Iggy laughed.

"No, that's ridiculous," he said. "Scientifically speaking, it is impossible for the neurological pathways in one's brain to rearrange themselves to be identical to that of another."

The Koopalings gave Iggy looks. That was when Iggy's heartbeat went up.

"Okay yeah, you're definitely turning into me!" he said.

Suddenly, Morton burst into a raging fit of laughter. He put his hands over his mouth to stop himself.

"Why did I do that?" he asked in a frightened tone. "I didn't mean to do that. That was, like, completely uncalled for. Was that crazy? Cause I think that was crazy. Am I going crazy? Am I going to turn into one of those psychotic supervillains who is too insane even for the toughest mental asylums?"

Now the Koopalings were starting to get a little worried. Morton, the soft spoken, stoic member of the group, was practically hyperventilating and yammering away at a thousands words a minute.

"Woah," said Larry. "Something is definitely up."

"Yeah," said Wendy. "From castles disappearing to Morton turning into a paranoid chatterbox to Roy understanding...well, science?"

Iggy nodded.

"We need to speak to Kamek about this," he said. With that, the Koopalings headed toward the airship.


	2. Sim Sam Sum

Chapter 2 Sim Sam Sum

The Koopalings flew tward Bowser's Castle. Morton was chattering like a talking doll.

"How on Mushroom World can an airship fly?" he asked. "I know that airplanes are able to fly because of the forces of lift and drag or whatever. But how does an airship do it? Is it like a helicopter with its propellers? But on some level, that doesn't make any sense. An airship is much bigger and bulkier than a helicopter. I wonder if the airship uses magic?"

As Morton ate the tim away buy talking, the Koopalings started to feel slightley annoyed. Normally, Iggy would have explained all of Morton's questions away, but right now he didn't feel like it. He didn't know why he wasn't up for it, he just wasnt.

When the Koopalings got to Bowser's Castle, they immediately noticed something was of. The stone Bowser face that hung over the entrance was gone, and the tops of the towers were disappearing right before the Koopalings' eyes. The group entered the castle and noticed something else. The carpets, which were normally red, were white wit rainbow polka dots. The Koopalings rushed toward the throne room and gawked at the sight. There was Bowser Jr, sitting in the throne, and before him knelt his father.

"But Junior, I want to go to the amusment park!" Bowser said.

"No," said Junior. "I am way to busy. Besides, you eat too much candy and throw up whenever you step on the rides."

"But I wanna go!" Bowser screamed. He sprawled his body out on the ground and started throwing a temper tantrum, banging his fists and creating a ruckus. Junior sighed.

"Alright," he said. "We'll go sometime this weekend."

Bowser stopped with his tantrum and smiled up at Junior.

"Thanks, sonny!" he said. Then he skipped away. Junior started rubbing his forehed.

"That guy has no idea how busy I am, running a kingdom and all," he said silently.

The Koopalings were dumbfounded.

"Okay," said Ludwig, "that's just wrong."

The group approached Junior reluctantly. When he saw them, Junior gave a weak smile.

"Oh, hello everyone," he said. "How's your day going?"

"Oh, it's pretty interesting, to say the least!" exclaimed Morton. "We tried to kidnap Princess Peach earlier but we saw that her castle disappeared! On top of that, the toads were happy to see us and Mario was wearing a dress and the grass started to turn white. What was that all about? That was just weird! I mean, okay, Mario wearing a dress is kind of funny, but the other things are just straight up bizarre! Why did they happen? I kind of think that somebody might have brainwashed the toads or something, because how else would you be able to explain how they acted? I also think…

Before Morton could say any more, Roy put his hand over Morton's mouth. He instantly pulled it away with a look of disgust on his face.

"Morton!" he said. "Did you have to spit on me? The bacteria Streptococcus resides in saliva!"

Junior gave the two of them a confused look.

"Wow," he said.

"I know," said Wendy. "They've been acting this way ever since the kidnapping attempt."

"We've also noticed some other strange phenomena," said Iggy, "like the wons that Morton has described. Do you happen to know where Kamek is?"

Junior put his hand on his chin.

"Hmm," he said. "I believe that he is in the library. He said that he had something important to deal with."

The Koopalings thanked Junior and made their way to the library. When they opened the door, the could see Kamek leaning over the table, mutering under his breath.

"Kamek?" Iggy asked.

Kamek turned around. When he spotted the Koopalings, he smiled.

"Oh, thank the stars," he said. "Are you guys still acting normal?"

"Relatively," said Larry. "Morton and Roy have been acting a little weird, though."

"Kamek, do you know what is going on?" Lemmy asked.

Kamek side.

"Yes, I do," he said. "The fabric of our reality is experiencing a lot of strain."

"Why?" asked Ludwig. Kamek snorted.

"Oh, the million dollar question," he said.

"Do you not know?" asked Wendy.

"No, I do," Kamek replied. "It's just that the reeson is...well, it's very interesting."

The Koopalings got a little closer to the magikoopa.

"You see," said Kamek, "the world we live in does not function the way that most worlds do. It is based off of a video game series in the Real World. Many people like the games, but one person who likes the games in particular is a mysterious teenage girl who goes by the pseudonym StarlitDuck. StarlitDuck has taken to writing down your adventures on paper and creating aspects of our world, such as the superpowered koopas called 'specials' and the koopa-human hybrid known as Celia."

"So wait," said Iggy. "Are you saying that everything that we experience in our day to day lives...is _fake_?"

"That depends on your point of view," said Kamek. "It is very real to you and I, but to those in the real world...it is all fictious."

The Koopalings exchanged looks. How could this all be true? There world was rooted in nothing but a series of stories? It sounded absurd! Did that mean that nothing that they thought was original? Was everything that happened or was ever going to happen in their world already planned out? Were they themselves even people like they thought they were?

"StarlitDuck, or Star as I like to call her, has written down two of your adventures so far," said Kamek. He brought out a book. "She refers to them as 'Celia's Dad," and 'Soul Swap.'"

The Koopaling took a look at the pages in the book and gawked.

"Hey!" said Roy. "Hear is the adventure that I went on with Celia!"

Ludwig took the book and started flippping threw. He gasped when he came to a specific page.

"And 'Soul Swap?'" he said. "That's the time that Lemmy and I swapped bodies!"

"Wait, that's written down?" asked Lemmy. "Hmm. I'm not sure how to feel about that."

Kamek laughed.

"It isn't a perfect record of what has happened in your lives, but it is a record," he said. Kamek sighed. "I had a feeling that Star would decide to write a lot more stories around you all, considering that she seems very fond of you. But something is amiss. Star hasn't been able to dedicate as much time to the stories as before. Which, you've probably noticed, has created a problem."

"Yeah," said Larry. "The world is turning into crazytown!"

"Exactly," said Kamek. "On top of that, Star hasn't been able to proofread her stories, so there are more speling errors."

"Speling errors?" asked Morton.

"Yep, speling errors," said Kamek.

"But why would that matter?" asked Wendy. "We won't be able to tell."

"No," said Kamek, "but the readers will be able two."

"Wait, people are reading our stories?" Roy asked.

Kamek snorted.

"I certainly hope so!" he exclaimed.

The Koopalings nodded. They coud see Kamek's point.

"But that is not all," said Kamek. "If this keeps up, than everything that you have seen, from things disappearing to people acting out of character, will only get worse. Not only that, but more things will happen. Logic will crumble!"

THe Koopalings gasped.

"There will be plot holes!"

The Koopalings gasped again.

"Hour very world will cease to exist!" Kamek yelled.

It felt like the air in the room had gotten ten degrees colder. What? How could this happen? There had to be away that they could fix it!

Suddenly, the Koopalings heard a sound coming from outside. They all gathered around the window of the library and looked down. There, they could see one of the infantries of goomba and koopa troopa soldiers. And they were turning into sheep!

"Oh boy," said Larry. "Now that's messed up."

"Look! They're running away!" Lemmy said.

Indeed they were. Those of the soldiers who had turned into sheep were prancing away from the castle, most likely hungry and without a doubt confused.

"We have to rescue them!" said Wendy.

The others nodded and headed for the doorr.


	3. Candy Kuru!

Chapter 3 Candy Kuru!

The Koopalings had decided too split upp, as the sheep were going in all sorts of different directions. Wendy went with Roy, Iggy went with Lemmy, Ludwig went with Larry, and Morton went by himself.

Ludwig and Larry followed a group of about ten sheep. Larry ran after them and Ludwig, who was one of the superpowered koopas called specials, flew after them. No mater what method of travel hey used to get around though, they couldn't keep up with the sheep because they were too fast. After running for about ten minutes and calling after the sheep, Larry stopped to catch his breath. He looked frusturated

"Those stupid soldiers," he said. "Don't they realize that we are trying to help them?"

"They probably didnt retain their mines," said Ludwig. "And the problem is that sheep only respond to the voice of their shepherd."

"But they don't have a shepherd!" Larry exclaimed.

Ludwig nodded, looking serious. Then his face lit up.

"I have an idea," he said. He looked at the area where the ten sheep were. He held out his hand and it started to glow with a blue light. The ground around the sheep started to glow with the same aura. It sprang up into the air and started to float toward th e two Koopalings. Larry laughed.

"Of course! TElekinesis! Why didn't we think of that before?"

Ludwig beamed as the chunk came closser. Suddenly, he winced in pain. Larry felt confused. The only time that Ludwig felt pain when using telekinesis was when he tried to use it to lifting sentient beings (hence the reason he didn't pick up the sheep themselves).

"Ludwig, what's going on?" Larry asked.

"I don't know," said Ludwig. "The ground isn't sentient." He looked curious. "Is it?"

Suddenly, the piece of earth started to wriggle and squirm. This caused all of the sheep to jump off of it and run away, startled. LUdwig and Larry stood still, anxious about what was going to happen. Just as there nervousness started to become overwhelming, the ground morphed into a beautiful, young human woman. She looked ticked off as she stormed over to Ludwig.

"Just what do you think you're doing, mister?" she asked.

Ludwig chuckled nervously.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "You see, I thought that you were just regular ground…"

The woman slapped Ludwig across the face. Larry stifled back laughter.

"Don't call me," she said, and waltsed away. Larry smiled.

"Wow dude," he said.

"I know," said Ludwig.

"Hey, you know what?" said Larry. "This is kind of like one of the songs that you wrote. What is it caled? 'The Koopa Kingdom's Wild Side?'"

Ludwig grinned.

"Yeah! This is exactly like that song!" he said. With that, he started to sing the extended version:

(Verse 1)

_I've been to many places _

_Around the world_

_It's kind of an extensive list_

_I've seen World 5, WOrld 6, and Pipe LAnd too_

_But I've never seen a place like this_

_To say it's logical_

_Would be a straight up lie_

_But if you want to_

_See it_

_Experience it_

_Then come with me and try..._

_To take a walk on the wild side_

(Verse 2)

_My mind just boggles at this craziness_

_I feel like I might explode_

_Rules are kicked right to the curb _

_In this wackiness overload_

_It's a really messed up world_

_Under statement wise_

_You've gotta see it_

_If you wanna believe it_

_So if you can trust your eyes_

_Then take a walk on the wild side_

(Bridge)

_Oh, things are intensified_

_When on the wild side_

_I'm feeling terrified_

_WIll we ever get things_

_Back to normal_

_Cause this is really awful_

_Our world is tearing at the seams_

_I feel I'll go insane _

_Cause I'm in a hurricane _

_Of tons of kooky imagery!_

(Closing Verse)

_So if you're looking for excitement _

_Then you might be surprised_

_But if you want to do it_

_Then get right to it_

_And see if you can survive…_

_A little walk on the wild side_

_Take a walk on the wild side_

_It's just a walk on the wild side_

_A walk on the wild side_

_Oh take a walk on the wild side_

…

Morton wandered around the general area. He was talking to himself.

"I really like sheep," he said. "They are pretty cool. They are also adorable, especially lambs. I just don't get why their wool has to be boring colors like black and white. WHy can't it be purple or blue or yellow or green? Heck, why can't it be a color that we have never seen before? Oh man, that would be so cool! Wat if there really were colors that people have never seen before, like on alien worlds or something? I wonder what those colors would be called?'

Morton stopped talking and looked across the way. HE saw a group of five sheeep prancing around. He smiled and ran tward them.

"Come hear little sheepys!" he screamed.

The sheep let out startled bleats and started to skatter. Morton new that he couldn't chase after all of them, so he focused his attention on one. He lunged at it, and to his surprize, the sheep flew up into the air. Morton gawked.

"Super sheep?" he asked in disbelief.

Now the sheep looke angry. Its eyes started to glow with a red light, and just like that lazers burst out of them. Morton screamed as he got hit by the lazers, and didn't stop screaming until they disappeared. He sat on the ground, completely scorched but thankfully still alive and with all his body parts still functioning. He blinked to get the soot out of his eyes, and the sheep, smiling, flew away. Morton waved his fist in the air.

"I'll get you next time, Sheeperman!" he yelled.

…

It had been a hour since the started chasing after the sheep, and now Lemmy and Iggy had completely lost them. The two of them stopped by a pool in a forest to catch their breath.

"I'm thirsty," said Lemmy.

"I am as well," said Iggy. "I am grateful that we managed to find a relatively clear pool of water." He put a little thermometer of sorts into it and pulled it out when it beeped. He smiled. "It is approximately fifty degrees Farenheight, and it does not appear to have any unwanted chemicals in it.."

Lemmy smiled and dipped his hand into the pool. He took a taste of it and instantly spit it out.

"This tastes horrible!" he said. "It's so bitter!"

Iggy took a taste of the water and found that Lemmy was right. The water tasted like burnt wood.

"This isn't regular water; it's carbonated!" he said. He took another taste. "ANd I believe I detect the slightest note of pomegranate for flavoring."

Lemmy shuttered.

"I am not drinking it," he said. "I'm going to go find another pool."

With that, Lemmy got to his feet and startted to look around. He went through the trees and screamed. Iggy got to his feet in a hurry.

"Lemmy! Is something causing you distress?"

He went and when he came to the area where Lemmy was, he could see that his scream was one of joy, not terror. He was standing over a pool of what looked like choclolate milk.

"Iggy!" Lemmy cried happily. "Look at that!"

Iggy felt a little excited and nervous.

"The carbonated water and the chocolate milk must be caused by the strain on the fabric of our reality," he said. "It doesn't make any sense and has no logical or canonical backing to it, but they are still present in our world. I don't know whether to be amazed, happy, or absolutely terrified."

"Try happy," said Lemmy as he approached the pool. "Happy is good." He dipped his hand in the pool and lapped up some of the milk. "Mmm. And so is this!"

Iggy and Lemmy heard rustling in the bushes. They turned and saw that out of it sprang a bunny with pink fur. Lemmy gasped.

"Awww," he said. "That's adorable!" He approached the bunnie with his arm out slightly. "Maybe I can pet it…?"

When Lemmy got close enough to the bunny, it opened its mouth as wide as a doorway and gobbled Lemmy right up. Iggy shrieked.

"Oh no!" he cried. He approached the rabbit. "You spit out my brother, you fiend!"

The bunny cackled with an evil grin om its face. Then it started to look sick. It's cheeks swelled up and it gagged, and just like that it spat up Lemmy. Lemmy was covered in slime, he was shuddering like a broken car, and he had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Lemmy, are you alright?" asked Iggy.

Lemmy's head rattled as he shook it.

"I was in its mouth," he said feebly. "That thing...so cute and then….CHOMP!"

Iggy glared at the bunny.

"You've learned your lesson," he said, "now go on. Shoo!"

The bunny hopped away.

…

Wendy and Roy strolled down the path.

"Okay," said Wendy, "how are we going to find the sheep?"

"Well, there are exactly three hundred soldiers in the infantry," said Roy, "and won hundred of then turned into sheep."

Wendy looked amazed.

"You were able to sea the exact amount?" she asked.

"I know," said ROy. "If this genius thing keeps up then I'll be even smarter than Iggy." His facial expression shifted to a whiny one. " And i don't want that to happen!"

"Don't worry about it," said Wendy. "The more you focus on it, the bigger a problem it'll seem like." Suddenly, she pointed across the way. "Look!"

ROy looked where Wendy was pointing and noticed three of the sheep. He smiled.

"Bingo," he said. Wendy started to approach them, but Roy put his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to be careful," he said. "Sheep are very nervous creatures. They also have terrible perception."

Wendy nodded. She and Roy started to carefully and slowly approach the sheep. They were just about there when the sheep spotted them and started to run.

"Dang it!" said Wendy. "We were so close."

"Well, now is no time to stand and mope," said Roy. "We need to follow them!"

Roy and Wendy ran over to the sheep. What was odd is that the ground didn't make the typical crunch sound under their fet that one would expect. Instead, everytime they took a step, a different sound effect occurred. From quacking to thunder claps to chickens clucking, Wendy and ROy went through a whole library of sound effects. The only one that they didn't hear, ironically, was the bleating of sheep.

"There's one of them!" said Roy.

The place where the sheep stood was interesting. There was a glass wall, and there were four doors in the wall. Through the glass, Wendy and Roy could see the other sheep on the other side. Wendy ran over to the wall and wrapped her arms around the one sheep, which began to whimper and bleat.

"It's ok, baby," she said soothingly. "We've got you."

Roy then opened one of the doors, and was completely taken aback by what he saw on the other side. It was a snowy mountain! Roy closed the door before the chilly wind could cause his ectothermic blood to freeze.

"That was odd," he said.

Wendy opened the door next to it and gasped. There was a room full of treasure on the other side.

"Woah, sweet!" she said. Roy put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Then, she went over to the next door. She opened it and saw a monster with blue fur and purple polka dots on the other side. He had his mouth as if to roar, but instantly closed it.

"You guys aren't children," he said. "Sorry, I must have the wrong door."

The monster closed the door and Wendy and Roy went to the other door. THis one actually lead them to the sheep on the other side. The ran toward them gleefully.

"Alright!" said Roy.

Just before they could get to the sheep, the ground gave out from under them. The two Koopalings fell ten feet down into a hole. When they landed, they saw a fat, balding koopa sitting in front of a TV, eating chips.

"Hey dudes," he said. "Want to watch 'Star Wars?'"

Roy and Wendy groaned and collapsed to the floor.


	4. Something Witty

Chapter 4 Something Witty

The Koopalings cam back too the castle all worn out. Somehow, by some miracle they had managed to rescue all of the sheep. When the siblings reunited, they were amazed at what they had experienced.

"Man," said Roy, "that was crazy."

"I know," said Lemmy. "I almost got eaten buy a bunny."

"What happened to me was pretty messed up too," said Morton. "It all started when I was wondering why sheep can't be different colors, and that got me to thinking; what if there are colors that we have never seen before? Like on alien worlds or something? That would be so cool! I mean, what would you even call them? Rellow? Plue? Yaquamarine?"

"Ludwig tried to lift the ground telekinetically," said Larry as Morton continued to yak away in the background, "and it turned into a woman!"

Iggy shook his head.

"I think that all of us can agree that the ripping of the fabric of time and space is absolutely nonsensical," he said.

"I agrree," said Wendy as the group walked entered the throne room. "I mean, can this get any crazier?"

Larry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the throne.

"Uh, yes," he said. "Yes it can."

The Koopalings looked up at Bowser's throne and gawked. There, sitting on it, was a giant slice of pizza. And it was living too.

"WE MUST NOT FALTER!" cried the pizza slice. "WE WILL DEFEND OUR PROSPEROUS LAND OF PEPPERONIA!"

The Koopalings approached the throne.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude," said Morton, "but who the World Eight are you?!"

"Yeah, and what did you do Bowser?" asked Ludwig

"Bowser?" asked the pizza slice. "I am the almighty Camembert, king of the land of Pepperonia. I am not familiar with who this Bowser person is."

"He's the one who'se throne you stole, you piece of overcooked bread dough!" said ROy.

Camembert laughed.

"Nonsense giant turtle man," he said, "this has always been my throne. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go meeting with my war council. I want to discuss strategy for how we are going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom."

With that, Camembert got up and left the throne room. The Koopalings watched him go, completly dumbfounded.

"How in the Mushroom World can I guy like that rule a kingdom?" asked Wendy.

Ludwig chuckled.

"I don't know," he said. "He probably doesn't use 'cheesy' political schemes, that's for sure."

Ludwig laughed before he realized that he of all people just delivered a bad pun. A look of terror flew across his face.

"OH NO, IT"S INFECTTING ME!" he screamed.

"Okay, we need to do something about this," Iggy announced.

"What?" asked Wendy. "What in the Mushroom World can we possibly do?"

Iggy considered this question.

"Hmm," he said. "Okay, I have an idea. It might seem a little crazy…"

"Have you seen what's been happening today?" asked Ludwig.

Iggy chuckled.

"That's a fair observation," he said. "But no, this idea is really crazy, even by the standards of a breaking world."

The other Koopalings looked at Iggy with slight interest. Iggy took a deep breath.

"Kamek said that our world is rooted in stories written by someone named StarlitDuck," Iggy said. "What if we try to find StarlitDuck and ask her to fix all the errors?"

The other Koopalings stared at they're brother.

"Wow Iggy," said Larry, "your right. That is crazy."

"It sounds absolutely absurd," said Roy. "And need I remind you what wendy and i went through while chasing the sheep?"

"How would we even do that?" Lemmy asked. "Doesn't StarlitDuck live in a completely different dimension?"

"Look, like I said, it's far-fetched," said Iggy. "But guys, we have know other option. Our world is literally breaking apart. What else are we supposed to do?"

The other Koopalings thought about this.

"Okay," said Morton, "I'm in.

"So am I," said Wendy.

"Count me in," said ROy.

"Us too," said Lemmy and Ludwig in unison.

Iggy grinned. Then he turned to Larry.

"Larry?" he asked.

Larry looked a little unsure.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean, doesn't that idea seem a little unrealistic?"

Suddenly, Camembert burst through the door.

"Alright, ladies and gents!" he announced. "We are officialy going offf too war! Prepare the bob-ombs!"

Larry stared at Camembert as he left the room. Then he turned back to the rest of his siblings.

"Let's do this!" he said cheerfully.


	5. Okay

Chapter 5 Okay

"We're here!" announced Iggy.

The Koopalings looked at the house that they stood in front of. It was tthree stories and had a large driveway.

"Alright," said Wendy. "Let's go in."

"Wait!" said Roy before his sister could take another step. "How exactly did we get here?"

Iggy opened his mouth to say samething, but closed it and looked confused.

"I...I'm not sure," he said. "Ludwig, do you know how we got here?"

"I don't know," said Ludwig. "The last thing that I remember is that we were in Bowser's Castle with an anthropomorphic pizza slice."

The Koopalings exchanged looks.

"So, there is no explanation?" WEndy asked.

"But that doesn't make sense," said Larry. "If we are in a story, then everything needs to be explained!"

Suddenly, Morton's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, guys, I know what this is!" he said. "This is a...plot hole."

"A plot hole?" asked Lemmy.

"Oh, I've heard of those," said Iggy. "They are inconsistencies in a piece of literature."

"Oh, I see," said Roy. "Like how we were in the Mushroom World and now we're in the REal World for no aparent reason."

The other Koopalings nodded their heads

"That makes sense," said Wendy.

"Yeah," said Lemmy. "This plot hole is a bigger hole than Morton's trap!"

The other Koopalings stared at Lemmy in shock. Lemmy put his hands to his mouth and turned to Morton.

"Oh my goodness," he said. "I am so sorry Morton. I didn't mean to be a jerk."

Suddenly, Lemmy's face morphed into an angry scowl.

"Unlike ROY!" he yelled.

Lemmy lunged at Roy, who managed to get out of the way. Lemmy ran at him while screamming at the top of his voice. Ludwi hit him on the back of the head using slight force.

"Lemmy! Snap out of it!" he said. Lemmy looked around, as if dazed, and started to cry.

"What is happening to me?" he asked in a frightened tone.

"It's the writing," said Iggy. "It's getting to all of us. We shouldn't waste anymore time."

The Koopalings nodded and entered through the door. Once they were inside, the entered through the door that lead to the living room and saw an elderly woman sitting in a chair. When she saw the Koopalings, she let out a little shriek.

"Who are you? What are you?" she asked.

"We're the Koopalings," said Wendy. "We're looking for a girl named StarlitDuck."

The elderly woman looked confused.

"StarlitDuck? I can't say I've heard of her," she said.

"Well, the illogical plot landed us in front of this house, so I assume that she lives here," said Roy. "Maybe she's your daughter?"

The woman's nose wrinkled up.

"Both of my daughters are full grown adults," she said.

"Oh," said Roy. "Well then maybe she's your granddaughter?"

The woman thought about this.

"Hmm." she said. "Yes, I can see why my granddaughter would call herself that. SHe is a fanfiction writer after all. She lives upstairs."

The Koopalings thanked the woman and headed upstairs. Iggy got to wondering as they were in the stairwell.

"I never would have suspected that Star lives in a multi-generational home," he commented.

The Koopalings entered through the door and gawked at the sight. The place was full of boxes.

"Woah," said Larry. "What's happening hear?"

"Maybe StarlitDuck like boxes so much that she decided to have a box collection," said Morton. "I like boxes, especially the red kind. I also like how cats like to sit in boxes." Morton giggled. "They're logic is 'if I fits, I sits.'"

The Koopalings heard footsteps. They turned and saw a teenage girl walking in the living room. THe girl's eyes grew wide.

"No way," she said. "It's the Koopalings!"

"Are you StarlitDuck?" asked Wendy.

"That's my name," said the girl with a laugh. "Well, my pen name, anyway. There is no way I'll reveal my real name to you because...who knows who could be watching."

The Koopalings nodded in understanding. Iggy then stepped forward.

"Star," he said, "we need youre help. Are world is breaking apart!"

"Yeah," said Larry. "People are acting out of character, things have been disappearing, there were plot holes...the hole thing is just a mess."

"Can you help us, Star?" asked Lemmy. "You're the one who had been writing our adventures down."

Star looked consternated.

"Oh, man," she said. "Why don't you guys come into my room so I can explain it to you there?"

The Koopalings exchanged looks and followed StarlitDuck up into the attic. Her room was just as full of boxes as the rest of the house; there was barely enough room to move around. Star sat down in a chair while the Koopalings took a seat on her bed.

"Look," Star began, "i'm sorry that the fabric of your reality is braking apart. But I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do about that, at least at the moment."

"Why knot?" asked Morton. "Don't you like writing about us?"

"Oh, I do," said Star. "Believe me, I do."

There was a moment of silence. Star sighed.

"I've been a fan of you guys ever since I was a little kid," she said. "I played the Mario games when I was younger, and when I saw you guys, learned your names and your backstory, I fell in love."

"Even with me?" asked Ludwig. Star smiled.

"You're my favorite," she said.

A cute little smile appeared on Ludwig's face. He turned to the rest of his siblings.

"Hear that guys?" he said slyly. "I'm her favorite."

Star giggled.

"I absolutely love writing about you guys," she said. Her face fell. "But I'm afraid that I am going to be moving near the beginning of July, so I haven't been able to dedicate as much time to writing as I would like too."

Suddenly, a young girl came up into Star's room. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the Koopalings, and she turned around and ran back down the stairs.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled.

The Koopalings looked confused.

"Who was that?" asked Larry.

"Oh, that's just my sister," said Star. "She is a little apprehensive to the idea of me having boys in my room. You know, ever since she and my mom had 'the talk.'"

"Oh," said Larry. "So it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that we are a race of alien turtles?"

Star shook her head as she laughed.

"Oh please," Star said, "she loves you guys almost as much as I do. If that were the problem, she would have personally been on the phone with the nearest science lab by now."

THe Koopalings exchanged looks. Then Iggy spoke up.

"So you're moving?" he asked. "That sounds like it will be stressful."

"Oh, definetly," Star said. "I've lived in the same house my whole life, so it will certainly be a new experience for me."

There was another moment of silence. It didn't last long though, as Star spoke up.

"You guys had better go," she said, "before my parents come in and find you."

"But how are we going to get back to the Mushroom World?" asked ROy.

Star smiled.

"Well," she said, "In my stories, I have written myself as an all powerful being with unlimited magic. I can teleport you guys bak."

Iggy stared at Star.

"You know, you have a bit of an ego," he said.

Star shrugged.

"Eh, what can I say?" she said.

With that, Star snapped her fingers, and the Koopalings were teleported away.


	6. Green Beans

Chapter 6 Green Beans

The Koopalings landed safely on the ground of the Koopa Kingdom. They looked around and saw that there was now a river of corn syrup running through the valley and there wear a hole bunch of white grass growing along the now hilly landscape.

The Koopalings were distraught, but not becase of the changes in scenery. The had come to expect stuf like that. WHat they were initially worried about was the conversation that they ad with StarlitDuck.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Wendy. "We're doomed!"

"Our hole world is doomed!" said Larry. "I mean, if Star can't write down our adventures, then hoo can?"

Iggy and Roy exchanged a look. It was clear that they were developing the same idea. Iggy began to smile, and Roy returned it.

"Maybe Star isn't the only fanfiction writer out there," said ROy.

THe other Koopalings gave them looks.

"Can you elaborate?" asked Morton.

"Well, KAmek said that our world is based off of a video game series that a lot of people in the real world like to play," said Iggy. "if StarlitDuck has taken to writing down fanfictions based on that series, maybe others have done the same."

Ludwig's face lit up.

"Your write!" he said. "But how will we reach out to them?"

Iggy smiled. Then he looked up at the sky.

"Attention any and all fanfic writers," he said. "My name is Iggy Koopa. I am a member of the Koopalings. Our world is crumbling apart, and we need you guys to help us fix it!"

"Yeah," said Wendy. "You guys are our only hope!"

"We need your creativity," said Lemmy.

"Your stories bring us to life," said Ludwig.

"They give us purpose," said Larry.

"They make us more than just characters on a screen," said Morton. "They turn us into...well, something special."

"So if you guys are fans of us," said Roy, "we would really appreciate it if you write hour adventures down. And something tells me that StarlitDuck would like that too. Considering that she is a big fan of us, the more Koopaling stories she can find, the better."

"So would you please consider our request?" Iggy asked politely.

The Koopalings waited around for a little bit. Then, Wendy pointed frantically toward the horizon.

"Look!" she screamed.

The sky, the land, everything was fading away into eternal blackness. THe koopalings strted to panic.

"Oh no, we're too late!" said Iggy. "Our message must not have gotten out fast enough!"

The Koopalings huddled together.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," said Larry.

"Yeah," said Lemmy as he burst ino tears. "I couldn't have asked for better siblings."

"NO!" said Iggy. "This can't be the end. There haz to be a solution!"

"And what in the Mushroom World would that be?" asked Ludwig.

Iggy hesitated.

"Come on Iggy, tell us!" said Roy.

"Iggy!" said Larry.

"Iggy!"

"Iggy…"


	7. Back to Normal

Chapter 7 Back To Normal

"Iggy? Iggy, wake up!"

Iggy was snoozing away in his bed. His alarm clock was ringing, creating a world shattering sound. Despite this, Iggy was sleeping like a rock. Larry was beside him, shaking him in an attempt to stir him from his slumber.

"Dude, come on, it's breakfast time," said Larry.

Iggy still remained asleep. Larry sighed and glanced at the rest of his siblings, who were in the room with him.

"This guy's out cold," he said. "I don't even think a steam engine could wake him up."

"No," said Lemmy as he turned to Ludwig, "but I bet a little touch of pyrokinesis might."

The Koopalings cast hopeful looks at their superpowered brother. Ludwig sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But I'm not going to do it at full power."

Ludwig stepped forward and held out his finger. On the tip of it, a little blue flame danced and flickered. Ludwig looked down at Iggy.

"I hope you can forgive me for this," he said.

With that, Ludwig placed his finger on the skin of Iggy's arm. Iggy screeched and sprang out of bed instantly. He looked around, dazed and disoriented.

"Wha...what's happening?" he asked.

"Oh thank goodness," said Wendy. "We were starting to get a little worried."

Iggy looked around his room, as if he hadn't seen it in years.

"Is everything back to normal?" he asked.

Now it was his siblings' turn to feel confused.

"Iggy, what in the Mushroom World are you talking about?" asked Roy.

Iggy glanced at Roy and stepped forward.

"Roy," he said, "what are the inputs and outputs of cellular respiration?"

Roy looked bewildered.

"What does that have to do with…"

"Just answer the question!"

Roy scratched his head.

"I don't know...cells? Cell phones?" he asked.

Iggy beamed and embraced Roy in a hug.

"Oh, you are back to normal!" he cried in delight. "Roy, you have no idea how happy I am that you're an ignoramus!"

"Um...okay," said Roy.

"Iggy, are you feeling alright?" asked Ludwig.

Iggy let go of Roy and smiled at Ludwig.

"Oh, I'm fantastic!" he said. "The fabric of reality is no longer experiencing high amounts of stress! That is such a relief."

Suddenly, it dawned on the others what Iggy was talking about.

"Iggy, I think that you had a dream," said Morton gently.

Iggy looked confused.

"A dream?" he asked. "But...no, it couldn't have been. It felt so realistic and vivid. I could've sworn that it was…"

Iggy's voice trailed off and he stared at the floor. The confused look on his face started to recede and he shook his head.

"Actually, it being a dream makes a lot of sense now," he said. "There were a lot of off-the-wall things that had happened."

"Like what?" asked Wendy.

Iggy chuckled.

"Well for starters," he said, "Roy was a genius."

Ludwig and Larry stifled back giggles.

"A genius?" asked Larry.

"You're already talking out of your backside, Iggster," said Ludwig with a grin. Roy glared at them.

"Oh, that was only the beginning," said Iggy. "There was so much more interesting and insanity inducing imagery to recall." Iggy was about to explain all that happened in the dream when Roy's stomach rumbled. Roy chuckled as everyone stared at him.

"My bad," he said. "I'm just really hungry."

"Me too," said Lemmy. "The cook has made some french toast earlier and I've been dying to try it."

"Why don't we all go down to breakfast?" said Morton. "Then Iggy can explain what happened in his dream."

Iggy nodded. Despite how eager he was to tell his siblings about what he had dreamed about, he had to admit that he was a little hungry as well.

"That seems like a very sensible idea," said Iggy. "Skipping breakfast is not recommended, after all."

The other Koopalings nodded and headed out. Iggy was the last to exit the room, and as he closed the door he started pondering. Out of all the things that he had seen, the one that intrigued him the most was StarlitDuck. What if she really did exist? What if their world really was based on stories that she had written down?

Iggy didn't know. All that he was aware of at the moment was the fact that he was craving french toast. With this in mind, Iggy followed the rest of his siblings to the dining room.

…

StarlitDuck sat in front of a computer. Once she was done typing down the final paragraph to "Super Koopalings Episode 3: Untitled," she smiled and handed the laptop to her brother.

"It's done," she said. "What do you think?"

Star's brother looked over the finished product. Once he was done reading, he nodded with approval.

"It's interesting," he said. "I really like this one."

Star beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm going to post it."

"Okay," he said. "But before you do that, are you sure that it's a good idea to keep all the spelling errors?"

Star thought about it. Then she shrugged.

"Eh, what's a little spelling mistake hear or their?" she asked with a smile.

**Author's Note: Well, there you have it. This one was **_**fun**_ **to write, and I hoped you all enjoyed it. I wasn't kidding when I said I was moving near the beginning of July, though. I'm not sure how that'll affect my updating schedule. I think I'll still be able to post in June, but July is looking a little iffy. I might post once I get settled into my new house.**

**Anyway, enough about me, let's get onto the shoutouts. A big thanks to all of you for reading, and special shoutouts to TheGhostlyRobot and Skarmory21 for favoriting and Skarmory21 for following. I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
